Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a stabilizer support structure for an automobile.
Related Art
Commonly, at a stabilizer mounting portion of a suspension member that is for mounting of a stabilizer, vertical loads in a vehicle vertical direction from a tire are inputted through the stabilizer in accordance with road surface inputs. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2015-101236 discloses a technology in which a bracket is fastened to a stabilizer mounting portion at an upper portion of a suspension member (an upper suspension member), a reinforcing member is coupled to the suspension member, and the reinforcing member and the bracket are fastened together. Thus, the stabilizer mounting portion may be reinforced. JP-A No. 2015-30380 discloses another technology relating to a mounting structure for a stabilizer.
However, if side rails and a cross-member of a suspension member are formed integrally, which is referred to as a “seamless structure”, there is no joining portion for coupling the side rail to the cross-member. Consequently, if one of these related art technologies is simply employed as a stabilizer support structure, an upper suspension member is vulnerable to deformation.